gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Win, Lose or Draw
You know why these kids are all in Marc Price's driveway? Well, they're about to play America's favorite quick draw game! So grab your mother's lawn chair and drag it on over! It's time for TEEN WIN LOSE OR DRAW! And now let's meet today's special guests! (insert celebrities' names) CELEB #2: And now here's the host of Teen Win Lose or Draw, Marc Price! The quick-draw game of sketchpad charades is now for teenagers, now hosted by Marc Price (who starred as Skippy Handleman on the TV series Family Ties). Season 1 was recorded at the Disney MGM Studios in Orlando, Florida, after which the show moved to Hollywood Center Studios in California for the rest of the run. It was announced that the show would be revived in the Winter of 2014 and Justin Willman would be host. Premise Two teams of three players (consisting of one celebrity, and two teen contestants) played the game in a battle-of-the-sexes-manner (boys vs. girls). Unlike the adult version, contestants played for points & prizes, not cash. Original Format Clue Round (Round 1) In the first round, one player from each team had 60 seconds to draw as many words as he/she can to convey to his/her partners. Each word is a clue to a puzzle. When time was up, host Marc announced the clues the team got right and if the team can solve the puzzle using those clues, they earn 200 points. If they can't, the opposing team got a chance to solve the puzzle and steal the points. Phrase Round (Round 2) In the second round, each team was given a category to the puzzle they were trying to guess. The drawer had 60 seconds to draw that phrase for his/her team to guess. After the first 30 seconds, the drawer could either continue to draw or hand-off to one of his/her partners. A correct answer was worth 200 points, while a correct answer on a hand-off was worth 100 points. If time ran out, the opposing team had a chance to steal. Speed Round Just like in the adult version, the final round of the game was the speed round. Starting with the team in the lead, one member of the team was chosen to draw for 90 seconds. The chosen drawer had that time to draw as many words & mini-phrases as he/she can. For everyone his/her partners get right, the team receives 100 points. The drawer can pass up to two times. After both teams played the speed round, the team with the most points won the game, and the teen contestants on the winning team each won a prize package. New Format Each team consists of 2 kids (i.e. siblings or best friends) and a Disney Channel star. This version uses touch screens instead of the old pen and paper. Round 1 (Get a Clue) 2 players draw as many words as they can under a time limit. 1 person draws on one touch screen while at one point, the drawing moves to another screen causing the other player to draw. Willman gives clues to the word while drawing. Each correct answer is worth 10 points. Players switch positions after every right answer. After round 1, the celebrities switch teams. Round 2 (DRAW-stacle Course) Each player takes turns drawing on each touch screen. Correct answers are still worth 10 points. Each screen has a special purpose: Screen 1 (Drawing in the Dark) The player draws while wearing a visor that makes it hard to see. Screen 2 The player draws with a pool noodle-like stylus. Screen 3 (Art Thief) At one point, the drawing disappears, forcing the player to start all over again. Round 3 Each correct answer is worth 20 points. The team with the most points plays the prize round. Bonus Round (Sit and Draw) Each player from the winning team will take turns drawing while sitting on a revolving chair. They must get up to 4 words under a time limit. The team can pass, but they can't go back to the word. Each word they get right gives them a prize which can be chosen from a set of 4 boxes after the bonus round. One of the prizes is a Samsung Galaxy Tablet. British Version A short-lived British version of the show aired on GMTV's original weekend lineup in 1993 hosted by Darren Day. Trivia There will be a new version of Teen Win, Lose or Draw but without the word "Teen". The word "Teen" is replaced by the word "Disney". It's set to premiere this year in the fall. Inventor Based on Win, Lose or Draw by Bert Convy and Burt Reynolds. Links * Stanley Entertainment website (look under "TV Properties") * Twitter Page for the New Version YouTube Videos * Soleil Moon Frye vs. Leonardo DiCaprio (Fall 1990) * Maureen Flannigan vs. Jason Hervey (Fall 1990) Category:Childrens Category:Drawing Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Puzzle Category:Celebrity Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Jay Wolpert Productions Category:Stone-Stanley Productions Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:Spinoffs Category:Revivals Category:1989 premieres Category:1990 endings Category:1990 premieres Category:1992 endings Category:2014 premieres